


SCP-1098 Supplemental File

by Loki_is_on_crack



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: interview log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_is_on_crack/pseuds/Loki_is_on_crack
Summary: I used to think that SCP-1098 was the word "smurf."  I've since been proven wrong.  And it's turned a little more aggressive since it was first documented.





	SCP-1098 Supplemental File

**Author's Note:**

> This fic makes extensive use of extended character sets and <ABBR> tags; to translate SCP-1098-1-2037's dialog, just hover over it with your mouse. If your browser doesn’t support this extra stuff, this fic will be a completely unreadable mess (as opposed to an almost-readable mess). Also, there is a link to a Reddit community partway through. Don’t click it if you’re at work, or if you’ve just eaten.

**Warning:** This interview log includes numerous instances of [SCP-1098](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-1098), reproduced without redactions. Access is limited to Level Three personel and above, who must also first demonstrate fluency in two languages other than English, and complete a Sapir/Korzybsky battery demonstrating a vocabulary of at least 30,000 words in English.

 

“Hello, SCP-1098-1-2037. I’m here to ask you a few questions.”

“c̠ŭc̥ꝁ ĉџc̰k̆ c̢ục̀k̥, c̽ục̀ķ c̩ůc̬k̥ c̄ùc̄k̚.”

“You already know we’re not letting you out of containment. Now, a few questions...”

“c̫u̇c̑ꝃ c̥u̇c̆ⱪ c̩ùc̄k̚ c̊ṵḉḱ ċŭc̪k̆?”

“Beause your vocabulary is a single word, and that word is a memetic hazard.”

“c̽ục̀ķ c̆u̞c̆k̪ ċŭc̪k̈ ƈцc̣k̩ c̩u̪c̆k̆üc̣k̰ ƈцc̣k̩ c̯u̹c̆k̆?”

“That applies to the United States Government, not us. Now, unless you’d like to spend the next month eating nothing but Nutraloaf, I’d like to ask you a few questions.”

(Silence.)

“Smashing. Where did you first encounter that word?”

“c̥u̇c̆ⱪ c̈ůc̠k̑ c̯u̥c̣k̪ṵc̆k̪. c̊ũc̈ƙ c̯ục̰k̆ çúc̃k̄ŭc̠k꙽ ču̯c̀k̤-c̪ŭc̈k̈úc̥k̯.”

“Well, score one for MTF Kappa-10. They’ve already arranged for that first site to be taken down. It’ll crop up somewhere else, though, they always do. As for those other ones, we can just arrange for some sock-puppet to post alternate uses for a dog, and get them banned. Assuming they don’t [do it to themselves, first](https://np.reddit.com/r/worstof/comments/5hqmac/rincelheaven_user_describes_in_great_detail_how/)...”

“c̽ục̀ķ c̄ůc̃k̥ c̯u̥c̣k̹ c̥u̇c̆ⱪ c̥u̪c̀k̥, c̄ùc̄k̚.”

“I’m not trying to. All I’m trying to stop is one word from taking over the world.”

“c̄ùc̄k̚ c̄ùc̄k̚ c̄ùc̄k̚ c̄ùc̄k̚ c̄ùc̄k̚ c̄ùc̄k̚ c̄ùc̄k̚ c̄ùc̄k̚ c̄ùc̄k̚!”

“I’m sorry, I’m having trouble understanding you. Did you just say ‘please feed me Nutraloaf for the next two months’?”

“c̩ùc̄k̚ c̽ục̀ķ, c̽ục̀ķ c̠ŭc̩k̥úc̯k̥ c̹ùc̯k̑! c̫ŭc̠k̠ c̤ŭc̊k̥ c̽ục̀ķ! c̤u̠c̀k̈ c̊ũc̈ƙ c̯ụćk̠! c̤u̠c̀k̈ c̊ũc̈ƙ c̯ụćk̠!”

“Oh, my mistake. Four months. I’ll just leave now, and tell the kitchen staff. Goodbye”


End file.
